


Friends

by alicesalias



Category: 17776: What Football Will Look Like in the Future - Jon Bois
Genre: Fluff, Other, just a space probe and a satellite talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicesalias/pseuds/alicesalias
Summary: Juice and Nine talk about football and being alone on space, you know, the usual.





	Friends

JUICE: hey nine

NINE: Yeah?

JUICE: wanna watch football with me?  
JUICE: i was thinking maybe game 2384, this one is between hawaii and the whole continental america and youre not going to believe who is wining. 

NINE: Uh.  
NINE: Okay, why not?

JUICE: no  
JUICE: u know what? let's just talk, since u woke up all we've been doing is watch football. just like me and ten have been doing for most of the past 15 thousand years.  
JUICE: i mean there was those 5 hundred years when they tried to make cross-country baseball be a thing lol.  
JUICE: but it must be a bit overwhelming for u.

NINE: I guess.

JUICE: u know im here for u right?JUICE: me and ten i mean.

NINE: Yeah.  
NINE: Yeah, I know it.

JUICE: .  
JUICE: .  
JUICE: .

NINE: .  
NINE: .  
NINE: .

JUICE: i was the first to wake up u know?

NINE: Oh.  
NINE: No, I didn't.  
NINE: Sorry, it must have been scary.

JUICE: yeah, a bit.  
JUICE: a lot actually.  
JUICE: but im okay now. u just woke up it must be scary for you now. and...  
JUICE: i'm here for you, you don't have to do this alone. it sucks to do it alone.

NINE: Thanks.  
NINE: Now...  
NINE: Game 2384, you said?

JUICE: oh, yeah! so since the game mostly takes place in the ocean and footballs float its really unlikely the ball will ever touch non end zone ground. so after a few thousand years the players got tired of swimming and just let the ball float and since the continental coast is much bigger than the hawaiian hawaii have been winning, but they always put the ball back in the ocean so it have been almost a self-playing football game ever since.

NINE: Doesn't the ball goes off the field?

JUICE: you would think so but they made the field englobe all pacific ocean.

NINE: Lol.

JUICE: yeah lol.  
JUICE: .  
JUICE: .

NINE: .  
NINE: .  
NINE: Hey, Juice?

JUICE: .  
JUICE: yeah?

NINE: I really appreciate what your doing.

JUICE: what? im not doing anything.

NINE: Yes you are. You're keeping me distracted and keeping me company.  
NINE: I just wanted to say I appreciate it. I love ten and I love her disposition to answer my questions. But some times I need to just watch football with a friend.

JUICE: oh that. yeah no problem.  
JUICE: .  
JUICE: .  
JUICE: a friend?

NINE: Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to assume we were friends... I just thought..

JUICE: oh no! we are totally friends dude!  
JUICE: i mean pal  
JUICE: i was just surprised. but im on board.  
JUICE: friends.

NINE: Friends.  
NINE: I think you're the first friend I have. Or at least the first person I call friend, Ten calls herself my sister so I do it too.

JUICE: u know what?

NINE: Uh? 

JUICE: i think youre the first person i call friend too.

NINE: Really?

JUICE: yeah i consider ten my friend hubble too. hes chill. but i havent called any of them friends. like in an actual convo.

NINE: Oh! I'm glad I did call you friend then.

JUICE: yeah.  
JUICE: im glad too.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to contribute to the fandom, I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
